My Man
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Inspired by the song My Man from the movie musical Funny Girl, and the Valentine's Day episode. A little on the AU side... starting out G and will getto M rated... Just be patient sweet Klaine love will be written XD
1. Chapter 1

.:My Man:.

Chapter One… Wednesday

**Post Warbler's emergency meeting in the commons.**

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Wes asked grabbing his arm and pulling him to the opposite end of the room.

"Yeah, sure Wes, what's up?" Kurt asked in response.

"Umm, is everything okay? I mean you just seem a little depressed and out of it." Wes asked concerned, he was such a mother hen.

"Yeah everything is peachy." Kurt said trying to hide his true emotions back and fake a smile, which Wes wasn't buying for a second.

"Is it about Blaine?" Wes asked bluntly.

"N-no. Why would you, why would you ask that? It has nothing to do with Blaine!" Kurt stuttered caught off guard and blushing. _How can Wes tell_? He thought to himself.

"Kurt?" Wes asked trying to pull the truth from the younger Warbler.

"What if I say yes, it's not like you can do anything about it…" Kurt stated crossing his arms, looking down, and blushing profusely.

"Look Kurt, can I be honest with you?" Wes asked, trying to show his general concern. Kurt's heart started beating at a rapid pace, nervous to hear the rest of Wes's 'honest' statement.

"Kurt, I see how you and Blaine interact with one another, you clearly like him and he likes you too, but he's oblivious." Wes finished, shocking Kurt a bit.

"I've tried to drop hints, but like you said he is oblivious, and now he wants to serenade some guy who works at the Gap." Kurt said frustrated, his voice laced with a request for advice.

"We'll think of something…" Wes said trying to comfort Kurt, ending the conversation patting Kurt on the back.

"Oh hey, Wes? Thank you!" Kurt said smiling, whispering the last part as Wes walked away with a wink and a smile.

Kurt walked up to join Blaine, Nick, and Jeff who were waiting for him to walk to the dorms together. Nick and Jeff noticed something was wrong with Kurt as they walked down the hallway and they exchanged looks knowing exactly what's up. They came to Blaine's room first and they said their goodbyes as they moved next door to see Kurt off.

"Dude, what is up with you today? Jeff asked.

"Can't you tell Jeff? Kurt is totally in love with Blaine…" Nick responded back. They both knew, but couldn't resist poking fun at the situation.

"Shut up!" Kurt growled through gritted teeth at the two giggling boys as he punched both of them in the arm.

"Ouch! We were just poking fun, sorry. But seriously man, are you okay with this whole 'Gap Attack' thing?" Jeff asked being serious now.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay guys." Kurt said nervously as he tried to close it on the two boys in his doorway, but Jeff and Nick pushed the door open and Kurt didn't fight back and just let them in closing the door behind him.

Kurt sat on his bed and sighed at the boy's, sometimes annoying, curiosity.

"Fine, I am in love with Blaine Anderson… There I said it, are you two satisfied?" Kurt said annoyed giving up the charade.

"I knew it!" Nick said.

"Everyone knows it, stupid." Jeff said pushing Nick.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt said falling back on the bed blushing.

"Yeah, kind of…" Nick said.

"Well apparently not obvious enough since Blaine hasn't even noticed my attempts to hint to him my more-than-friend feelings for him." Kurt said annoyed at Blaine for not paying attention.

The other two boys giggled and sat down next to Kurt.

"Kurt, we've known Blaine for a long time and let me tell you, he is smitten on you, but he's just too nervous or scared or whatever. I think he just doesn't want to… Screw things up." Jeff continued.

"You think so?" Kurt asked sitting up at the given hope.

"I know so!" Nick said.

"So, we're going to go and do this gap attack crap and scope out the competition, and then we're going to plan something for you that will hopefully open Blaine's eyes." Jeff continued from Nick, patting Kurt's knee reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Kurt said smiling.

"What can we say? We're just awesome like that." Nick stated as he and Jeff got up from the bed and headed out the door waving goodbye.

Once gone, Kurt relaxed on his bed and sighed, discontent, wanting Blaine so badly it hurt. He leaned up against the wall trying to hear what Blaine was doing. He heard the stereo playing and Blaine singing along to some new pop song on the radio. He sighed again and put his palm against the cold surface of the wall, laying his forehead against it, and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, starting to sing the first part of a song that has been stuck in his head ever since Blaine hugged him goodbye after they watched Funny Girl together last week.

"Oh my man I love him so…" Kurt exhaled. "He'll never know!.. All my life is just despair… But I don't care... When he takes me in his arms… The world, is bright, alright… What's the difference if I say… I'll go away, when I know I'll come back… On my knees someday… For whatever my man is, I am his…forever more." Kurt sang softly, imagining that he was whispering it in Blaine's ear. Tears rolled down from Kurt's closed eyes, and he just wiped them away. _Why can't you see my love for you? Why can't you see what you're doing to me?_ Kurt thought as he laid back down on his bed, falling asleep to thoughts, fantasies, and dreams of Blaine Anderson…. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was in his room asking himself, _Why can't you see my love for you? Why can't you see what you're doing to me? _Ashe lied there on his bed while thoughts of Kurt poured into his mind


	2. Chapter 2

.:My Man:.

Chapter Two… Wednesday Night: Dream Sequence

**Blaine's Dream**

It was close to midnight and Blaine finally fell asleep after trying to stop thinking about his best friend and what song he wants to sing to Jeremiah Monday. Deep in sleep he landed in his dream world, and he was sitting on his desk in his dorm, playing his guitar and writing a song when he looked out of the window into the courtyard. He sighed deeply as he watched Kurt and Nick outside throwing leaves at one another, and suddenly he forgot what he was doing, entranced by the laughing boy playing in the autumn leaves. He couldn't help, but imagine how cute a couple they would make. He snapped back to reality when he almost dropped his guitar. He quickly got back to work, but still thinking of Kurt, and how adorable he is in that scarf and Alexander McQueen jacket. He then started strumming his guitar as he looked back down at Kurt rolling on the ground laughing. Blaine smiled and turned his recorder on as music and lyrics flowed out of him. He then listened to the song he just wrote and thought it was the most beautiful song he has ever written.

It then skips to later that night, and Blaine was lying on his bed, unable to sleep and unable to turn his thoughts off. He looked at his clock and noticed it was twelve-thirty, and then he stared at the ceiling as he began humming then started singing.

"Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone, how I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds blowing outside my window as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom. Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight take me through the darkness to the break of the day."

The word 'day' echoed through his mind as he jolted up, awake from his dream.

"God dammit! I have got to stop doing this!" Blaine said rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. He ran his fingers through his hair as he got up and went to the bathroom for a glass of water. He sat on the edge of his bed, wide awake now, and tried to rid Kurt from his mind. He was about to serenade someone on Valentine's Day, and all he can think about is his best friend. He knew he wasn't in love with Jeremiah, but he had to have someone to take his mind away from Kurt, plus he's kind of cute, of course not as cute as Kurt… He admits that he loves Kurt, but Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend right now, he needs a friend and a mentor, and Blaine wasn't going to screw that up. He just has to do something before he ruins everything him and Kurt have, making things awkward and possibly lose Kurt forever, which he did not want.

**Kurt's Dream**

Kurt fell asleep crying after singing to the wall separating his and Blaine's dorms. He fell asleep to images of Blaine and him, together, and how cute a couple they'd make. He drifted into a deep sleep and found himself outside. It was cold outside and autumn leaves were spread across the courtyard and Kurt was looking around when something starting raining down on him, leaves. Nick had picked up a pile and threw them over Kurt's and his head. They were both laughing and playing, chasing each other around the school grounds, threatening to attack the other with leaves.

"I swear to Gaga Nick, if you ruin this jacket so help me…" Kurt said giggling running around like a five year old.

"Or what Kurt? What are you going to do to me?" Nick asked with a wicked grin and a handful of leaves.

"THIS!" Kurt yelled turning around suddenly tackling an unsuspecting Nick to the ground. They both rolled on the ground laughing so hard it hurt. Kurt was so happy, but all he could think of while playing around was how much he wished he were playing with Blaine.

It then skips to later that night, and Kurt was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he started humming a song. He closed his eyes and began singing, Blaine entering his head for the hundredth time that day.

"Touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me fulfill me, creature of the night. Oh Blaine! Touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me fulfill me, creature of the night!"

The word 'night' echoed through his mind as he jolted up, awake from his dream.

"Oh my Gaga, not again!" Kurt grunted falling back into his bed.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's my friend, and that's all he is. He's not into you Kurt. Gah! Find a guy who actually likes you instead of filling your head with thoughts of someone unattainable. He likes someone else, get over him. He's your friends, just a friend… JUST A FRIEND… _Kurt thought to himself as he shut his eyes tightly. He's in love with Blaine, but Blaine is in love with someone else. He just had to come up with something before he ruins everything between him and Blaine, he doesn't want to lose him, but he's going crazy. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his clock, three in the morning. He was wide awake and decided to get up and turn on the lights, and tried to study a little, wanting to occupy his mind with something other than Blaine friggin' Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

.:My Man:.

Chapter Three: Thursday

**Warbler's Rehearsal**

Rehearsal was about to come into session and Wes, Nick, and Jeff had devised a plan at lunch that afternoon for 'mission Klaine'. Kurt himself had no idea, but today, as phase one of the plan, at rehearsal he was going to be given a solo for their Valentine's Day performance at Breadsticks, giving him the perfect love song that they knew would get in Blaine's head. They knew Blaine, the entranced look on his face, getting lost as Kurt sings, and on certain songs Blaine not only became lost, but engulfed in a world of Kurt. They could tell this because after the latter happens he talks nonstop about the boy. They knew Blaine was just being paranoid and protective, not wanting to hurt Kurt in anyway, and Jeremiah was just his diversion. They knew this would work, it just had to.

_BANG_! Wes slammed the gavel down to get the other Warbler's attention. Once quieted, Nick took the floor.

"Okay guys, so Valentine's Day is coming up and Breadsticks has asked us to perform for their special dinner service, so Blaine will lead us into a group number as the opening, then we need two soloists to close the show."

The Warblers started chattering in excitement from the news. Wes slammed the gavel down once more for silence.

_BANG_! _BANG!_

"Warblers," Wes began, "We decided that Kurt and Jeff will be the two soloists. Blaine you will lead us in the song Firework, Jeff you will be next singing Somewhere Only We Know, and closing the show will be Kurt singing Pretending." Kurt looked up in surprise then raised an eyebrow reading Wes' mind by his mischievous grin. The other Warblers began to take a seat and settle down as Wes asked Blaine to come up and go through Firework, but being a Katy Perry song he already knew the lyrics.

Blaine stood up and began singing.

"Do you ever fell, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from cavin' in? Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night like the fourth of July, 'cause baby you're a firework, come one show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! As you shoot across the sky. Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! You're gonna leave 'em goin' OH! OH! OH! You don't have to feel, like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow. Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night like the fourth of July, 'cause baby you're a firework, come one show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! As you shoot across the sky. Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! You're gonna leave 'em goin' OH! OH! OH! Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside you, and now it's time to let through. 'Cause baby you're a firework, come one show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! As you shoot across the sky. Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go OH! OH! OH! You're gonna leave 'em goin' OH! OH! OH! Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

Blaine finished and the Warblers gave him a standing ovation and clapped intensely for him.

Jeff took the floor next, lyrics in hand, and began singing.

"I walked across, an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand, I felt the Earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across, a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know! Somewhere only we know."

Again the other Warblers stood and clapped as Jeff sat down.

Kurt was up last to sing, he was nervous, but swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and began.

"Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close, yet so far apart. I close my eyes, I look away. That's just because I'm not okay, but I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending? Will we a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-always be pretending? How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it's still alive? Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love, but I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending? Will we a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-always be keeping secrets safe?  
>Every move we make seems like no one's letting go, and it's such a shame, 'cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know? Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath, and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending? Will we a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-always be… Will we a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-always be… Will we a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-al-ways, a-a-a-always be, pretending?"<p>

His eyes opened to everyone in the room standing, minus Blaine, as they erupted with clapping, woohoo-ing, and whistling. Blaine, though, was sitting down, silent. He had that look of concentration, eyes looking into space in slight confusion, mouth slightly open, and Wes, Jeff, and Nick all looked at each other and grinned as the cheers continued. Hook, line, and sinker!

Kurt was on the verge of tears. He knew Wes chose the song for him to sing to Blaine for a reason. He poured his heart and soul into this, hoping something would click. He couldn't see Blaine, but he saw the three perpetrators grinning at one another and assumed their plan had worked.

Blaine sat there as cheers erupted throughout the room, but to him it was dead silence. Something clicked. The lyrics went straight to his heart, but he was slightly confused, slightly torn, but he didn't want to keep going on, pretending. He had a lot of thinking to do, he needed to figure things out, and now.

Wes took his seat and banged the gavel once more to calm the crowd.

_BANG_!_ BANG_!

"Great job you three, the patrons are going to really love this. On that note tomorrow we will work on our group number. Warblers are dismissed!"

Everyone cleared the room except for the Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt. Blaine practically ran out of the room to his dorm, clearly as an effect from a moment ago.

"Guys, could you have least warned me?" Kurt asked a little flushed, but satisfied with the end result.

"We didn't want you to refuse, or chicken out, but you knew once we announced it!" Nick said in defense.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Kurt looked down, grabbing a hold of his arm, and blushed.

"Do you think he got it? Do you think it worked?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Phase one worked. Now for phase two. Don't worry Kurt we got ya!" Wes said reassuringly as he patted Kurt on the back and led him and the two others from the commons. Kurt's head started spinning with thoughts of what the boys were up to next.

**Blaine's dorm post rehearsal**

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. He huffed out a frustration and crashed down on his back.

_Blaine, you can't pretend anymore. Jeremiah means nothing, Kurt means everything… Everything! You love him and he loves you. What the hell are you so afraid of? You will never lose him, telling him you love him will only bring you closer together, with the possibility of forever! But what if...? _Blaine struggled with his thoughts, his heart in war with his brain. He was conflicted and didn't know what to do. He laid there for a few seconds and thought of the one word that started his and Kurt's friendship… Courage. He had to talk to Wes.


	4. Chapter 4

.:My Man:.

Chapter Four: Friday

**Blaine's Dorm Before Breakfast**

Blaine had to find courage. He didn't sleep well at all last night, tossing and turning, his mind racing to try and figure out what to do, what to say. Jeremiah was out of the picture, he saw himself with no one other than Kurt, and he didn't want to be with anyone but Kurt. He paced the floor waiting for something to come to him, anything…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Blaine opened the door to Wes. Confused for a second until he realized Wes was there to meet up with him to walk to breakfast.

"Hey Wes, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked motioning for him to come into the room.

"Yeah, sure Blaine!" Wes said taking a seat at his desk chair and hiding a knew what this was about and was thrilled to see the plan work.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed and sighed into a slump, thinking of what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath.

"Wes, I think… I am, in love Kurt!" Blaine exhaled. His eyes furrowed in hopelessness.

"I know!" Wes said like he was talking about the weather.

"I know… Wait, what… How could you have known? I just… Huh?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Everyone knows… Everyone knew except for you." Wes answered laughing.

Blaine blushed and laid back on his bed.

"Was I that obvious?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Wes replied, "And you know he's in love with you to!" Wes stated.

Blaine shot up from the bed in shock.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Blaine kept asking.

"Yes. You guys are practically inseparable, you flirt a lot, you blush when he looks at you, anytime his name is mentioned your eyes light up, and anytime he sings you go off into space with the most adorkable face. He does the same thing. You two just belong together." Wes said convincing him.

Blaine just sat and let what Wes just said sink in a little. Through the silence Wes was cheering inside his head.

_Ha! It worked and we didn't even need phase three or four. We did good, we got them together, oh how cute they'll be together…-_

Wes' thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's sigh.

"What do I do? I mean of course the gap thing is cancelled, but I mean I'm clueless on how to approach Kurt." Blaine started.

"Do to Kurt what you planned for Jeremiah. Serenade him on Valentine's Day and ask him out." Wes said as an idea.

"Is that romantic? Do you think he'd like that? You don't think it's too much?" Blaine got up and paced once more over thinking and worrying.

"Blaine calm down. You told me Kurt agreed serenading someone on Valentine's isn't too much. He must like the idea if he thought you should do it. It's totally romantic, and making it a surprise just makes it more so." Wes said standing up and grabbing Blaine's shoulders to calm him.

"Okay. Okay, umm… Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this! Wait how do I explain the cancelled Gap attack thing?" Blaine said trying to breathe and think straight again.

"I got it covered. Skip rehearsal and I'll tell them you saw Jeremiah with another guy and you're really down. You just practice the song and I'll tell Jeff he's going first, then Kurt, and then you for the Breadsticks performance. We'll replace our group number with your song. Okay? Then Saturday and Sunday I'll call an emergency meeting of the Warblers, minus Kurt, and you can show us what you want us to do." Wes said with a smile.

"You guys were planning this all along weren't you?" Blaine asked suspiciously at the quickly thought plan.

"How could you tell?" Wes laughed, "We knew Jeremiah wasn't the one for you so Jeff, Nick, and I were trying to devise a plan to get you two together. And it worked, differently than planned, but it was successful." Wes said

Blaine was speechless, he didn't know whether to punch Wes or to hug him. So he did both.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Wes asked grabbing his arm.

"That is for playing cupid behind my back." Blaine said before wrapping his arms around Wes giving him a hug, "But, thank you!"

Wes just smiled and hugged him back, patting his back before pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get to breakfast!" Wes said.

**Warbler's Rehearsal**

Rehearsal started and Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt was getting a little worried seeing as he saw him in the halls between classes. Kurt heard the gavel and Wes' voice, so he moved his worry to the back of his mind and tried to concentrate.

"Okay guys, before we start rehearsing for Breadsticks I have some news. Blaine was out for coffee last night when he saw Jeremiah with another guy, so he's a little upset and won't be here today." The room filled with awes, even from Kurt, though he was secretly cheering on the inside, "So the Gap Attack has been cancelled. This won't interfere with the other performance, but I am going to rearrange the numbers. Jeff you will sing first, then Kurt you will go on, and then we will close the show as a group with Nick leading seeing as Blaine most likely won't be there." Wes explained and Nick and Jeff looked confused, and Kurt looked a little disappointed and worried about Blaine.

_I guess the plan didn't work. Oh well, at least Jeremiah is out… I just hope Blaine is okay and not too crushed. I'll go check on him after rehearsal like the good friend I am… Friend! _Kurt thought. He was certainly starting to hate the word friend. Rehearsal was filled with Jeff and Kurt working on their songs, then learning their group dance number. Rehearsal was dismissed and Kurt left quickly to go check on Blaine, which gave Wes time to explain to Nick and Jeff what happened and the new plan. They all smiled, and high fived in celebration on being successful cupids. Wes immediately got his phone out and texted everyone, but Kurt and Blaine.

_**Secret emergency Warbler's meeting tomorrow 12. Do NOT mention this to or around Kurt. Explanation tomorrow.-Wes**_

**Blaine's Dorm Post Rehearsal**

"Blaine! Blaine? I heard what happened. I am so sorry, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked through soft knocks. He heard some shuffling and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Kurt. I'm fine, I just want to be alone for a little bit… Thanks though." Blaine sounded as depressed as he could.

He had jumped when he heard Kurt through the door, but tried to play it off, he just couldn't help but smile at how Kurt came to check on him, was there for him, and willing to do anything to help him. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and profess his feelings, but he was going to wait and make this special… Perfect. God knows Kurt deserves it.

"Okay, as long as you are alright. If you need anything or you want to talk just text me or come to my dorm." Kurt said sad to hear his friend so depressed, but mad at the guy who did this to him.

Kurt walked back to his dorm and sat his phone on the desk hoping Blaine would call or text. He changed into his pajamas and laid on the bed trying to rest, relax, something, but all he could do was lay down, hands folded across his stomach and stare at the ceiling, at his phone, sigh, and then look at the ceiling again. He hoped Blaine was truly okay and God help him if he ever saw Jeremiah…

Kurt through him from his mind and concentrated on Blaine. He began humming Why Can't I and fell asleep in the middle of the chorus. That night he dreamt of punching Jeremiah in the face and walking away, hand in hand with Blaine.

If only he knew what Blaine has been planning.


	5. Chapter 5

.:My Man:.

Chapter Five: Saturday and Sunday

**Saturday Secret Warbler Meeting **

"Ahem!" Wes cleared his throat to silence the room of confused Warblers, "Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. Yesterday I told you the reason why the Gap Attack was cancelled, well that was false. The truth of the matter is Blaine finally came to terms that he is in love with Kurt." The Warbler's cheered and clapped for the final realization on Blaine's part.

"Blaine was afraid of hurting Kurt and ruining what they shared and Jeremiah was like his 'distraction'. Well Nick, Jeff, and I planned a way for Blaine to open his eyes and he finally did. I made up the story yesterday as a cover up for the real happenings from Kurt, which brings you gentlemen here today. With this epiphany, if you will, he decided to serenade Kurt on Valentine's Day at Breadsticks." Wes finished and The Warblers were excited.

Just then Blaine walked through the door and everyone cheered, some whistled, and one member yelled 'finally!' Blaine smiled as congratulations were given.

"I just want to thank you guys for helping me with this. I am really glad Wes, Nick, and Jeff were devious and created a plan to hurry me along and get my head clear. I am in love, I've never been so sure of anything in my life and it just hit me one day like a ton of bricks. I want Kurt, him and only him. I want to almost apologize to him for being so oblivious, and show my love for him like he's been trying to show me for months now." Blaine was blushing at his confession, and he didn't realize he was rambling. Clearing his throat he continued, "uhm… So without further ado I would like to ask of your help in singing…"

(A/N Did you really think I was going to tell you?)

The boys nodded in agreement and got semi-formally assembled. Blaine stood in the front and led them into a fun and freestyle sort of dance with the Warbler's own twist of uniformed order. It turned out so perfectly random and amazing. Blaine could not wait until Monday night.

"That was amazing guys. I think he's really going to love it. See you guys here same time tomorrow!" Blaine said dismissing the group.

After a four hour rehearsal Blaine hugged the guys as they left, thanking them again. Blaine was all smiles as he headed to his car to go back to his house for his weekend family visit.

**Sunday Secret Warbler Meeting**

They were once again piled in the commons for rehearsal. Everyone was there except for Blaine. "Guys, Blaine won't be here today because he was kidnapped by his serenade-e. Kurt still thinks he's depressed and planned for them to have a day out." Wes stood in front of the group. The guys laughed and wondered what to do. Wes took charge as usual and they practiced the dance and harmonies for a few hours. The boys decided to call it quits around two in the afternoon. About that time Wes received a text from Blaine.

Sorry I missed today, Kurt made me go to lunch with him at his house.- Blaine

No problem, we rehearsed w/o you… It's going to be astounding… Did you have fun ;) – Wes

It was a little awkward, but I made it through… Just one more day.- Blaine

Haha. I'll see you tonight. Ttyl-Wes

Wes was pocketing his phone when it started going off again, this time a text from Kurt.

Hey Wes. Is Blaine okay? He won't talk to me about it, but he was acting weird- Kurt

Yeah he just has a lot on his mind. Are you with him now?- Wes

No, he said he wanted to skip movie night and retreated to his dorm. Haha.- Kurt

Okay I'll go and check on him. Ttyl- Wes.

Wes put away his phone and headed for Blaine's dorm with a smirk on his face. He definitely could not wait to hear about Blaine's torturous afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

.:My Man:.

Chapter Six… Sunday Night Dream Sequence

**Blaine's Dream**

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked while Kurt pinned him to a wall. His heart was beating erratically and he was breathless. Blaine could see the dark lust replacing his usually blue-green eyes. He just searched through them frantically trying to find his innocent Kurt, but he was nowhere to be found. Kurt was breathing heavy so close to his face, his hot breath causing goose bumps to spread all over his body.

"Blaine, I cannot wait for you any longer." Kurt began moving in closer until their lips were centimeters apart, "Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any clue?" He moved his lips, brushing them swiftly against Blaine's lips, as he travelled to his ear to whisper, "What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight!" He pressed his body against Blaine's rubbing his erection against his. Blaine threw his head back against the wall, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Seeing, hearing, feeling Kurt was just too much and he couldn't help himself any longer. He let out a growled moan and Kurt ground his hips harder as he nipped at Blaine's bottom lip.

"Gosh your lips look delicious." Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine whimpered and started rolling his hips into Kurt's, begging for more friction. Kurt let his hands wander under Blaine's shirt, his lips wandering over his lips, jaw, and neck. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's waist trying to pull him as close as possible plus some. They ground against one another faster and harder. Their want was becoming more, the moans were becoming louder, and it all became a necessity.

"Oh God Blaine, please! I want some more. What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked in a whisper against his ear. He was so close and he knew Blaine was too.

"Oh Kurt, I'm… Oh god-"

_Oh God!_

Blaine jolted awake, breathing heavy, broken out in a cold sweat. He swallowed hard trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes thanking the lord his roommate was out until Monday morning. He was ultimately shocked that he had a sex dream, but not just any sex dream, a sex dream with Kurt.

"Holy Shit!" Blaine said out loud to himself.

He felt a sticky, squishy, wetness coming from his boxers and got up from his bed and cleaned up. Once in clean pajamas and in clean sheets once more he snuggled against his pillow with his dream stuck on repeat.

_Wow… Just wow!_

**Kurt's Dream**

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on-" Blaine sang as he twirled Kurt around him and into his arms.

Kurt looked up into those sparkling hazel eyes. He was momentarily lost in them, brought back when Blaine started humming and he felt his body being swayed held against Blaine. Kurt looked around and it was just him and Blaine, held close together, chest to chest dancing. He looked into Blaine's eyes and licked his lips, when suddenly Blaine had stopped dancing and just held him for a second before pulling him into a deep kiss. Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth and invited Blaine's tongue in. Kurt felt as if he couldn't move, and as suddenly as the kiss began it had ended.

"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Blaine panted out.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back and into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer. They could feel the other's heart beat and as lips met once more Kurt found Blaine straddling him. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest and stomach making the skin beneath his fingertips tingle and quiver. Kurt arched into Blaine's touch and sucked in a breath. He then felt lips replace hands on his chest and neck and he felt Blaine's perfect hands slide down his side and to his hips. Blaine found a spot on the back of Kurt's neck that made him tense up and breathe out a moan. Kurt was too busy in a euphoric state to even notice Blaine unbuttoning or unzipping his pants. Lips moved from his neck and he saw Blaine hovering above him, panting for air. His eyes were blown out and his hair was a perfect mess of un-gelled curls. Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's stomach and Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine down crashing their lips together. Blaine dipped his hands in Kurt's pants and palmed Kurt through his boxers. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection against his thigh and when he jerked under Blaine's touch Blaine would moan from the sweet friction. Kurt wanted more and began pushing his hips up. Blaine moved to inside his boxers and ran his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock, making him shudder and moan. A small smile crept across Blaine's face as he started pumping slowly. Kurt was completely gone as Blaine started pumping faster, moving his hips with Blaine's hand. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine lying on top of him kissing his collarbone. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips.

"Blaine I'm…I'm…"

Blaine kissed Kurt again, deeper and more passionate as he gripped tighter and pumped faster, grinding against Kurt's thigh. They were both moaning through their kiss.

"Oh God Kurt… I'm-"

_Oh God!_

Kurt jolted awake, breathless and sweating. He looked over and his roommate was luckily a heavy sleeper and wasn't disturbed. He tried to calm down, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dammit!" Kurt cursed under his breath.

He felt the uncomfortable mess in his pants that his dream left behind and got up as quietly as possible to get a fresh set of sheets and a new pair of pajamas. Once cleaned up Kurt snuggled into his pillow and with his dream stuck on repeat.

_Wow… Just wow!_


	7. Chapter 7

.:My Man:.

Chapter 7: Monday-Valentine's Day

**Wes' Dorm**

Today's the day! You'd think Blaine would be excited, wouldn't you be? Instead of excitement pulsing through his veins he had nerves making his hands and legs tremble, butterflies ripping his stomach to shreds, and thoughts racing in his mind.

Blaine was sort of hiding out in Wes' dorm trying to keep unseen until tonight. He hasn't been able to sleep since his dream and eating, in the last few hours is hasn't been a thought. He just paced around the tiny room trying to breathe. He would try to sit down, or occupy his mind with something else but everything went back to how nervous he was about tonight. He has never felt this terrified to perform before, but then again this wasn't just any performance. Wes just watched him from his desk chair. He didn't know what to do or say so he just let him pace and hopefully get it out of his system, but after the third hour something had to give.

_Knock_! _Knock_!

Blaine jumped about ten feet in the air then stopped dead in his tracks. Wes couldn't help but laugh silently as he got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Wes asked remembering he had a hideout in his room.

"It's Kurt, I just wanted to know if you've seen Blaine? I was going to see if he wanted to hang at my house and watch some horror movies as a sort of anti-valentine's day thing until we had to get to Breadsticks. He wasn't in his dorm, and his phone is turned off." Kurt said a little disappointed. He felt like he hasn't seen or talked to Blaine in forever.

Instead of trying to avoid the question with an 'I don't know' he decided to make something up to ease his mind.

"Um yeah, he went to the mall wanting to get out for a few." Wes lied peering at Blaine who had a _scared_ _shitless_ face as he held his breath.

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you later tonight at Breadsticks then." Kurt said happy that he was out, but disappointed because he was hoping to get him alone and get the nerve up to ask him out or at least tell him he wanted to be more than friends.

I guess he'll have to wait… Kurt was so tired of waiting.

"Later Kurt!" Wes finally said releasing a sigh of relief. He turned to see Blaine let out a breath.

"Oh my god that was close." Blaine said breathing hard trying to catch his breath. He began pacing once more and Wes was tired of seeing how crazy Blaine was getting.

"Dude, will you calm down for like two seconds please. You're making my head hurt with your pacing and worrying." Wes said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. Blaine's face softens and Wes saw a scared little boy and his mother hen instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong Blaine? Are you second guessing?" Wes asked serious pulling him down to the bed.

"No, no I… I want to do this more than anything, but what if he rejects me? Or he doesn't like me singing to him in public? What if he doesn't like me in that way and-" Blaine was talking nonsense, but he couldn't help but keep asking himself what if, what if, what if.

"Blaine! Take a deep breath!" Wes cut in, and Blaine complied, breathing in deeply and letting it out," Okay. One, Kurt won't reject you he's your best friend and would never do that to you. EVER! Two, he will love you singing to him because it's romantic. Plus he's the one who said it was a good idea when you asked. And Three, Kurt is in love with you, just as much as you're in love with him. He told me himself. He said, and I quote, _"I am in love with Blaine Anderson!_" Believe me he likes you in that way." Wes was talking softly trying to comfort Blaine, but Blaine could hear the annoyance in his voice, annoyance at his over-thinking mind.

Blaine nodded his head as he processed everything Wes was saying.

_Blaine, come on Kurt is going to love this, he loves you, you love him… you love him. Just breathe, you can do this, don't make this boy wait any longer. Grab your guitar and put on that charming smile of yours and sing your soul out to him._

Blaine thought as he closed his eyes and breathed. His whole body relaxed as every nerve disappeared suddenly. He opened his eyes and saw Wes clearly for the first time today and just hugged him.

"Thanks dude, I don't know what I would do without you." Blaine said.

"Okay, okay, just stop hugging me. I've had enough hugs for a lifetime. Are you okay now?" Wes asked pushing away from Blaine's hold.

"Yeah, I just needed to be reminded that this isn't some crazy fantasy, that this is real, his feelings and mine." Blaine said blushing.

"Well it's real, so don't go what if-ing things again because I will beat you down Blaine Warbler!" Wes said laughing. Blaine joined in the laughing and they both decided to relax on the bed and watch t.v. until they had to get to Breadsticks at six.

They decided that The Warblers would meet at Breadsticks, Blaine riding with Wes. They would hide him out of sight in the dining room until Kurt finished singing, then SURPRISE!


	8. Chapter 8

.:My Man:.

Chapter Eight: Monday Night Performance

**Breadsticks Parking Lot**

Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Wes' car. He was so nervous, but not nervous like earlier that afternoon, this was a good nervous. He was all smiles and had a brighter sparkle in his eyes. Wes texted Jeff to make sure Kurt was distracted so Blaine could come in unseen. Once in the clear Wes led Blaine to the kitchen entrance and Blaine would wait until Kurt was about to sing to go around to the front until it was his cue. Once Blaine was situated Wes went back around to the front and entered. He was the last to arrive and he and the other Warblers started warming up and getting in their formation. Kurt looked around and didn't see Blaine. Wes was talking to Nick about one of the moves and when he was about to get in his place Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Wes, where's Blaine?" Kurt was starting to sound like a lost puppy; he decided to never agree to help keep secrets and surprises with these two, they get too concerned and worried. Wes couldn't help but find it cute and endearing though, looking into those worry filled eyes.

"He's in his dorm watching some movies. He said he couldn't sing about love when the world was against him being in love, or something like that." Wes felt bad making up something like that, he could have lied about something less depressing, but he was caught off guard. He felt really bad as Kurt's face went from worried to completely sad and lost.

"Kurt, he loves you." That's all Wes said before walking away. He had to give him something without giving away everything. Kurt just looked at him confused, but smiled at the thought that he does love him. The sparkle came back to his eyes as soft music began to play.

Jeff went up to the mic and introduced them.

"Welcome everyone, we are The Dalton Academy Warblers and we will be entertaining you and yours this evening. Enjoy!" People in the room began to clap and Jeff began singing as the warblers harmonized behind him.

Blaine was in the kitchen going through the song once more. Now he was just nervous he was going to mess up or forgets the lyrics. He couldn't wait to just walk in and start singing to him, confess his love for him, and finally be with him as his heart commands it. He heard people cheering and walked up to the door to see Jeff bowing. He exited the kitchen through the back and walked in the front door as Kurt was stepping down to sing his song. He hid behind the divider and listened. Kurt sang the song with passion as always, but this time it sounded more truthful, more like he was really asking seriously.

Kurt closed his eyes and sang to thoughts of Blaine, like he was singing to Blaine, for Blaine. The music poured from him as he sang from a new place inside, a place that really wanted to know if they will always be pretending.

Blaine couldn't help but tear up. Kurt meant everything to him, and he couldn't help but feel like he hurt Kurt somehow.

"… Be pretending..?" Kurt finished, tears rimming from his eyes. The patrons cheered and Kurt returned to the group and the audience calmed to wait for their next performance and when nothing was happening Kurt was a little confused. The other Warblers were grinning and giggling. Kurt looked then out and saw Blaine walk around the corner, guitar slung on his back. He walked up to the stage and stood in front of Kurt. Kurt was wide eyed, trying to convince himself that this was another dream, but when he didn't wake up he just stared at Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hands and Kurt melted completely.

"B-blaine, what are… what is…" Kurt couldn't think much less speak. He couldn't grasp what was happening.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, putting a finger to Kurt's lips, "I'm done pretending." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt from the group to the front of the stage and sat him on a nearby stool Wes had set to the side. Once it process in Kurt's mind that Blaine was here he blushed and smiled unable to tear his gaze from Blaine's sweet hazel eyes.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and started strumming. Kurt sat there stunned.

Blaine began singing.

"Called you for the first time yesterday. Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close but, you were far away. Left me without anything to say."

Tears flowed from Kurt's eyes and a smile formed on his face when he realized it was real, Blaine was in front of him, singing. He shifted in his seat and just kept staring into his eyes.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge. I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."

The Warblers began to walk around and do back up for Blaine. Blaine just smiled and conveyed his feelings with his eyes, telling Kurt that he means every word he's singing.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind. [I can't get you out of my mind] I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. [You don't even, don't even try] Modesty is just so hard to find."

Kurt started blushing as Blaine walked around him singing, one moment leaning into his ear. Blaine then handed Nick his guitar and grabbed Kurt's hands again.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge. I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again. Yeah, Oh. Now I'm speechless, over the edge. I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again.  
>[ohhh]<br>Love Bug again."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt sucked in a breath in surprise and kissed back. It was passionate, deep, and loving. The kiss was magical, cliché fireworks, weak at the knees, _Oh my Gawd!_ Magical. Blaine pulled away in shock, he didn't plan that, but he was glad he did it.

"Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself– 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'… And when you sang Pretending Thursday, that was a moment for me - about you. I was too scared to admit that it was you I've been looking for all this time. I didn't want to hurt or lose you, but I'm done pretending. I am ready to tear down all the walls, reach down underneath, and say the words I'm feeling because I want a happy ending… With you… Kurt, I love you!" Blaine held his breath waiting for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he flung himself in Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, I love you to! I love you so much!" And with that they kissed again, less intimate and more happy and excited. Everyone in the restaurant stood up and cheered for the two boys and the Warblers were gathered around some smiling, some clapping, and some even crying, including Wes, Nick, and Jeff.

Blaine and Kurt pulled away, still holding hands.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Blaine asked happier than he can ever remember.

"More than anything! Come on." Kurt replied pulling him out of the restaurant to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry guys for uploading, then reuploading, but I found ALOT of mistakes going through this chapter again so here is the revised chapter nine. I promise chapter ten will be up hopefully by tonight, but definitely no later than tomorrow. Pinkie Swears!**

* * *

><p>.:My Man:.<p>

Chapter Nine… Monday, Valentine's Night

**Post (Successful) Serenade**

Once at his car Kurt pushed Blaine against the passenger door and pressed his body against Blaine's, wanting to get as close as possible, needing to get as close as possible. Kurt's hands wrapped around his neck, as Blaine held Kurt by the waist trying to push further into him wanting the same closeness. Blaine looked into his dilated blue-green eyes, finding himself getting lost in sea. Kurt stared back into his honey hazel eyes and melted as he always did, but now he could actually show it, he didn't have to hide anymore.

"Kurt Hummel, call me stupid for asking, but… Will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked panting, after feeling Kurt relax, almost melt, into him.

"Blaine Warbler, such a dapper gentleman. Of course I will go out with you, and yes I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend. How could I possibly say no after that amazing performance?" Kurt replied grinning.

Blaine leaned forward, closing the mere inch gap between their lips, kissing Kurt. They didn't hold anything back. Kurt, the baby penguin, was now banished to another dimension as he was taken over by something he didn't know he had in him. Blaine, the dapper, gentle-man was overtaken by months of suppressed feelings and hormones. They both just let it go as everything felt right, no confusion, or second guessing.

Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt gave no hesitation in opening his mouth and allowing Blaine to explore, letting their tongues dance with one another in a sultry tango. Kurt felt weak in the knees like Blaine had put a jelly legs jinx on him or something and he didn't have the heart, or mind for that matter, to unjellify them. He had given that up just moments ago. Their breathing hitched as Blaine pressed more into Kurt and Kurt just moved his hands to Blaine's chest and pushed into him further, which didn't seem possible, pushing him more into the car's door. They both broke away needing air. They just looked at each other, panting, eyes dilated, and dark. Blaine still held Kurt who laid against him, hands on his chest feeling it heave. Kurt just leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder kissing it as Blaine nuzzled into his hair and drew in a breath, a relaxing inhale of Kurt.

"I love you Blaine! I loved your song and surprise, I love... God I just love you. I love being able to say that I love you, knowing that you love me back…" Kurt whispered into his shoulder. He was almost in tears now, an emotional overload as he thought about everything that has happened to him this past year, this past hour.

"I love you too Kurt! I am so sorry I was an idiot and scared and naïve. I love you, I love saying it to you, and I love holding you and knowing you're mine… Finally!" Blaine said with a slight chuckle.

They stood like this for a few more minutes never wanting to let go of one another. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and pushed him forward slightly, one hand laying on his shoulder, the other cupping his blushing cheek.

"Come on love bug, we better start heading back for Dalton, we have class tomorrow." Blaine said eliciting a giggle from Kurt with the pet name.

Blaine wiped the shed tears from Kurt's eyes and kissed him chastely on the lips, be careful not to get carried away. Again. They just calmed down and they really did need to start heading for the school.

"I love that I get to kiss you, and hold you." Blaine said again, smiling, as he took Kurt's hand taking a few steps away from the door to open it.

"I love that too." Kurt said giving his hand a squeeze and one last kiss before regrettably letting go and letting him get into his car.

They were both majorly happy and all smiles as they headed back to the school. Kurt didn't even think about having class tomorrow, he was too overjoyed to care.

While driving he couldn't help but steal glances at his _boyfriend._ He already knows that word will be worn out, but he loved saying it, thinking it, having it. Blaine couldn't help but blush and smile at Kurt blushing and smiling when they caught one another looking over at one another. Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand with his right and held it until he pulled into the parking lot an hour later.

"Blaine, stay the night with me? In my room?" Kurt blurted out the question after turning the ignition off.

Kurt blushed as his mind wandered to flashing images of the things he wants to do with Blaine, things he's imagined for months, and now those fantasies could finally start coming true.

Blaine relaxed completely, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled, laughed, and took Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yes Blaine, more than anything." Kurt said looking at him with bright, loving, and hopeful eyes.

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand back into the school, to Kurt's dorm. Once there Kurt just looked at him with darkening, hazy eyes and grinned. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw the sexiest gaze he has ever seen Kurt produce. His man was sexy and all his tonight. Kurt pulled Blaine out of his daze, literally, dragging him into the dorm eagerly. He shut and locked his door before he pushed Blaine onto his bed and immediately straddled him. He was far too gone to realize what he was doing, far too hypnotized to care, far too into lust.

"Kurt, please tell me this is real and not a dream…" Blaine said becoming hot and out of breath at Kurt's sudden aggressiveness. He had to remember how much of an animal Kurt is when turned on. It's hot and _OH GAWD!-_

"This is so real, Blaine." Kurt replied panting as he licked and kissed Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned and ground upwards into Kurt extremely turned on and hard. Kurt was startled and immediately pulled out of his state with Blaine's noise and action. He squeaked and straightened up almost falling off of Blaine and the bed.

"Oh my God, Kurt I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Blaine was freaking out, he knew something was wrong, he knew he did something wrong. Kurt just stared down at him as he came back to Earth realizing what he was doing, and was immediately shocked at himself, embarrassed, but most of all terrified. He was out of breath and dizzy, stunned and confused. He wanted more and he loved the friction Blaine just created, but he was self conscious and scared.

"Blaine, it's not you… It's me, I 'm sorry I was going… Getting too far… Too fast." Kurt was shaking with fear and he just rolled off of Blaine and tried to not cry as he wished the blankets would just swallow him up. He really thought Blaine was going to start hating him so he started to get off the bed to run and hide, but Blaine pulled him back down by his wrist.

"Kurt, it's okay, talk to me. What's going on?" Blaine was confused and concerned.

"I just, I…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He just let Blaine hold him as he began to cry into his chest.

"I just, I love you so much and I've dreamt about this and wanted this I just got too far ahead of myself and I was just getting way too lost in my head and before I knew it I was on top of you and I freaked out because I don't want to push or do anything wrong or-"Kurt's one breath ramble was cut off by Blaine's hands on his chin, pulling his head up to face him and placing his soft and loving lips on his. Blaine pulled away and laid his forehead against Kurt's.

"Sweetie, It's okay, I was a little taken aback by you, but it's okay. I got lost too, way into the moment. We've suppressed so much these past few months it's ridiculous, and it doesn't help we're both teenage boys. Let's just forget that even happened and start over, taking things slow! Okay? We have all the time in the world to have that perfect moment. Until then, let's just breathe and talk. Okay? I don't want to go too fast, or push you, or hurt you EVER! I want this, us, to be perfect." Blaine spoke, staring straight into those scared, deer in the headlight eyes. He found Kurt's hands and held them between their chests. Kurt smiled and was relieved he didn't just ruin everything. He let out one big sigh of relief and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"How was I so lucky to get someone as perfect as you? How is this dream becoming a reality?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's eyes more calm.

"You're amazing and perfect and I'm asking myself the same questions about you." Blaine laughed softly and he pulled Kurt into him lying down on the bed. He just looked at the ceiling letting his thoughts engulf him as he held Kurt to his chest. They relaxed and just listened to each other's even breathing, Kurt being lulled by Blaine's steady heartbeat. They knew they should talk, but right now all they wanted was to lay there with one another and just think to themselves. Neither of them knew where to start, what to say, so they laid there and fell asleep.

**Tuesday Morning**

The obnoxious alarm clock went off, and Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms. He smiled remembering what all happened last night, and to wake up in Blaine's arms was just beyond words. Blaine stirred feeling Kurt reach over to turn the beeping noise off.

"Good morning love bug!" Blaine said in a sleepy voice while stretching awake.

"Good morning Blaine!" Kurt replied with a blushing smile and a kiss, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever, with you in my arms." He chuckled lightly.

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's embrace and they laid there for a few more minutes until the last possible second. Once they did finally decide to get up, Blaine went back to his dorm to get ready for class. Kurt couldn't stop smiling and giggling like a fan-boy after Blaine had left. Blaine couldn't help it either as he walked into his dorm with a goofy grin on his face as he was greeted by Wes.

"Walk of shame! Hey lover-boy. Good night last night?" Wes asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're assuming. We just went to sleep." Blaine left out a chunk of events, but Wes didn't need to know. After all he did suggest they forget that even took place.

"Oh so that's what you kids are calling it these days?" Wes laughed, "I'm just glad to see you so happy." Wes finished with pat on Blaine's back and left for breakfast. Blaine just laughed and began getting ready. Thirty minutes later, Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door to pick him up for breakfast. Kurt came out and immediately grabbed Blaine's hands as they headed for the dining hall, then to his first period where Blaine had to say goodbye until lunch. Neither realized how hard it was to get through the day without one another.

At Warbler's rehearsal they walked into the commons room hand in hand and everyone clapped, cheered, and some whistled. They were all ecstatic to see them together and beyond happy. They went through rehearsal as usual then were congratulated by every single member as they left, leaving them in the room alone.

"Well, do you think people are happy to see us together?" Blaine asked laughing.

"Not as happy as I am that we're together." Kurt replied in all of his Kurtliness as he took a seat on the couch.

Blaine smiled and took a seat next to him and sighed as he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Blaine asked.

"Not since breakfast this morning." Kurt giggled, "I love you too!"

Blaine looked up and kissed Kurt. It was meant to be chaste, but it quickly deepened, by only Grilled Cheesus knows what. This time they were both in the moment, not lost. Kurt then cupped Blaine's face and licked his way into Blaine's mouth. Their breathing hitched and hearts began to race as the moment turned heated in an instant. Kurt shifted on the couch, never breaking the kiss, and pushed Blaine back where he could now lay on top of him. Kurt pulled back and looked into those eyes, those gorgeous, shining eyes.

"Blaine I want you so badly, right now. I'm not afraid, I just want you, I need you." Kurt searched for hopefully a sign that Blaine wanted the same. He saw them sparkle, glazing over in pure ecstasy.

"Room?" That's all Blaine could get out, his brain not wanting to function in any other way. In an instant Kurt got off of Blaine and was once again eagerly pulling him through the halls and up the stairs to his dorm room. This time he was there, this time he was ready. Needing, wanting, and soon will be getting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 10 I promised. I will keep up with this more often that I have time. I will also be writing more stories besides this one bc my short, few chapter story is turning into a HUGE lots of chapters story, and I have too many ideas to just wait until I finish this one, bc honestly who knows when that'll be, it may never end... lol. Which I'm not complaining, I love writing this for you guys and I hope you're enjoying it as well. So I know people usually hate these thing, but I jtysk. Peas&luv XD**

* * *

><p>.:My Man:.<p>

Chapter Ten… Tuesday Evening

**Post Warbler Rehearsal**

"Kurt, are you sure you want this? After last night-" Blaine started asking.

"Blaine, I know I'm not… We're not ready to… Go all the way, but I just… I just want you so badly." Kurt was fumbling over words as they were both standing in front of the dorm room door. He didn't know where to start, what to say, or even what he wanted specifically. He just wanted Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine called cupping his cheek, "We will go as far as you want to go. Just remember there's no rush, and anything we do will be wonderful because we're doing this together." Blaine explained with so much love and sweetness Kurt thought he would go into a sugar coma right there. Instead he just blushed and smiled feeling slightly embarrassed at his eagerness due to nervousness and want. Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's cheek and he grabbed Kurt's hand as he opened the door and lead Kurt in slowly, gently closing and locking the door. They stood in the middle of the room for a brief moment just observing the other.

**Blaine's Observation**

_Gosh Kurt is adorably gorgeous. I just love the way his bangs fall and cling to his sweat-slicked forehead, not too sweaty, but just enough to make him sexy. His eyes are calm and more green than blue right now, wandering over me, but mostly they're looking into my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. He's breathing gently through his nose, softly, calmly. His lips are so cute curled into a small smile which is surrounded by a light blush that is beginning to creep into his soft beautiful cheeks. Oh how I want to caress those cheeks, kiss them, but later. Right now I can't stop staring at this gorgeous, sexy, beautiful man before me…_

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand lovingly, letting out a soft sigh.

**Kurt's Observation**

_Blaine is just staring at me, but I don't feel self conscious or nervous, I feel comfortable and safe. Oh Gaga his hair is absolutely gorgeous, the gel is starting to release those luscious curls and I just want to run my hands through them. And those eyes, his soft, sweet, hazel eyes are full of love and I can feel it as he looks at me. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes, and he looks almost in awe, which only makes me feel… Oh God I'm blushing again. _

Kurt was first to break the moment. He couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to kiss those delicious pink lips. So, he does.

Blaine just wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him against him. Kurt placed one hand on Blaine shoulder and his other ran up the back of Blaine's neck and into his curls that just wrap around Kurt's fingers. Blaine moaned into the kiss before realizing it and began to tense up waiting for either a positive or negative response from Kurt. Kurt just licked Blaine's lips and entered his tongue letting Blaine know he was okay. Blaine relaxed and pulled out of the hot kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes as his hands slid up his sides, over his chest and shoulders.

"Kurt, can I… Can I take this off?" Blaine asked referring to his blazer. Kurt had a hint of worry in his eyes, but nodded yes.

Blaine ran his hands back down his chest and began to unbutton the blazer. He grabbed the lapels of the jacket and slid it off gently from Kurt's body, letting it fall to the floor with a _whump_. Then he unbuttoned his own blazer and threw it to the floor as well. Kurt was nervous as hell, but after the blazers came off he wanted to see Blaine, at least his top half for now.

Kurt moved his hands over Blaine's shirt, caressing the clothed chest just staring in wonderment. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him softly, but deeply as his hands found the top button of Kurt's shirt. Kurt became lost in the contradicting kiss, and he lost all of his inhibitions remembering this is Blaine, the man he loves, the man who loves him, the man who said he was perfect. He felt Blaine begin to unbutton his dress shirt and just deepened the kiss more as he started doing the same to Blaine's shirt. Blaine and Kurt seemed to have finished at the same time and Kurt pulled away from the kiss to look at Blaine. He ran his hands over his now exposed chest and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. He ran his hands through the light sprinkling of chest hair, and over the perfectly toned muscles, never seeing anything more… Perfect. That's all he could think of, was how perfect everything was at this moment. He didn't give Blaine the chance to see him before his mouth was on Blaine's chest. He licked and sucked and kissed every inch of skin and Blaine shuddered at every lip to skin contact.

"Oh! Kurt!" Blaine moaned as Kurt ran his tongue over his belly button and down the trail of hair leading into his trousers.

Kurt was slowly becoming more confident seeing… Well hearing Blaine's response. He figured he was doing something right anyways. Now he was just curious, 'what-would-happen-if-I-did-this?' type of curious.

He decided to kiss his way back up and lick Blaine's left nipple wanting to see what that would do to him. He grinned wickedly when Blaine moaned louder than the last time. Mumbling something that sounded like "Oh Fuck!" but he wasn't sure. Whatever was said it just got Kurt more excited.

"Oh God!" Blaine could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't care, right now all he could focus on was the pure pleasure he was getting from this newly confident boyfriend of his.

When Blaine moaned Kurt gently bit down and Blaine jumped at little at the sensation, throwing his head back, grabbing onto Kurt anywhere he could. Kurt loved this and could feel that every moan and every pleasure filled movement he caused sent blood rushing to his groin making him painfully hard. He pulled off of the left nipple and gave the same attention to his right nipple, which in return he received the same moans and jump. He then moved back up and attacked Blaine's lips fiercely, teeth clashing, tongues colliding. He now moaned into Blaine's mouth and it sent shock waves through Blaine fueling his next move.

Without unlocking their lips, Blaine slid his hands and up and down Kurt's soft, toned chest and stomach. On his way up the second time he slid under the fabric on his shoulders and pushed his shirt off to join his blazer on the floor. Blaine pulled his tie over his head and before kissing Kurt once more he took his hand and walked two steps to the bed. He laid down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Kurt's tie and pulled him on top of himself. Kurt rolled to Blaine's side near the wall and cupped his cheek and giggled. Blaine giggled too and kissed Kurt's nose.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Kurt, perfect and flawless in every way." Blaine said as he slid his hand down to Kurt's hip. Kurt blushed at the compliment.

"You are too Blaine, in every way. I love you!" Kurt replied.

"I love you too." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to him and kissed him, caressing his cheek. He then flipped Kurt onto his back making Kurt squeal in surprise. They both giggled as Blaine moved to sit on his knees between Kurt's legs. Blaine looked into Kurt's soft and ready eyes as he ran his hands all over Kurt's chest. He loosened his tie and slipped it from around his neck throwing it somewhere out of sight. He then bent forward and kissed, open mouthed, on every inch of skin like Kurt had done to him earlier. They were both new and clueless, but together they were going to learn and just that thought was enough to excite them both. Blaine licked over Kurt's nipple and Kurt was now moaning.

"Oh Gaga, Blaine." Kurt bellowed as his hands entangled once more in Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled against his skin and did the same to the other nipple but this time nibbled gently like Kurt did to him. Unlike Blaine's reaction, Kurt began to wiggle under Blaine in a sensation explosion. He filed that little fun fact in his mind for later use. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, which were now covering his face, and intertwined their fingers holding them above Kurt's head. Kurt was flushed and looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled. Blaine smiled back before kissing him and pressing their bodies together. They both moaned at the skin-on-skin, chest-against-chest.

Blaine released Kurt's hands and grabbed his waist, pulling Kurt with him as he swiftly rolled back to Kurt's side. Kurt kissed him and snuggled against him and Blaine knew that this was as far as Kurt wanted to go tonight.

He was content; they made a beginning, a starting point to their physical relationship. Blaine just wrapped his arms around the boy he loved like the night before and they both laid for what seemed like an eternity. Neither fell asleep, they just laid with each other and sighed happily as they held each other.

Blaine looked at the clock and saw it was almost dinner time. He kissed the top of Kurt's head disappointed that he had to break the wonderful moment.

"Kurt?"

"Mhm?" Kurt hummed softly.

"We have to get up, it's almost dinner time." Blaine said unenthused.

"Nooooo! I don't want to move…" Kurt whined, which Blaine giggled at because it was absolutely adorable.

"Come on lovebug, I promise you that after dinner, we'll come back up here, I will grab a pair of pajamas from my room and me and you will snuggle up together and watch a movie tonight. Okay?" Blaine tried to compromise and succeeded. He managed to pull Kurt from the bed and they both got dressed halfway decent between kisses and headed down to the dining hall hand in hand as always.

**The Dining Hall**

They both grabbed a plate and headed for their usual table where Wes, Jeff, and David were already sitting and, yet again, bickering about the Warblers set list. When they saw Blaine and Kurt walk up they all smiled and greeted them like they weren't just arguing. Blaine sat his tray down and pulled Kurt's seat out for him. Kurt blushed again. Man Blaine makes Kurt blush A LOT; he was going to have to level the playing field.

"Aww, such the gentleman, Mr. Anderson." Wes joked.

"Oh shut it Wes, just because not everyone is so chivalrous..." Blaine, suggestively, pointing the finger at Wes. Everyone laughed, even Wes.

"Well thank you Blaine, you are too kind." Kurt said his left hand placed over his heart.

"You two are too cute, it's almost sickening." Jeff piped in.

"Oh come on Jeffy, don't be jealous, you'll find a girl… Maybe… One day." David picked. They all laughed again, enjoying the joking, and goofing around.

As they were all finished eating and put their trays up, they just sat there at the table continuing their shenanigans for the last twenty minutes. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table as they laughed and joked some more with the other Warbler's.

Once dinner was over they all walked to their dorms together. Jeff and David, and Wes and Blaine's dorms were right next door, so they all said goodnight as they each entered their rooms for the night except for Kurt who went into Blaine and Wes' dorm.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and change." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Okay, I'll be right here." Kurt replied with a smile as he took a seat on Blaine's bed.

Once Blaine was in the bathroom Wes took the opportunity alone with Kurt to 'talk' to him.

"So Kurt, you and Blaine seem… Heavy." Wes began.

Kurt smiled, knowing exactly what Wes was up to, he could hear it in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean Wesley?" Kurt played dumb.

"You know Hummel. You and him are… You know." Wes said wagging his eyebrows.

Kurt threw a pillow at Wes and laughed.

"God Wes, you are such a child sometimes. No, me and Blaine are not _heavy, _and we're not, _you know-ing _it either. Which even if we were it's none of your business." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Even though he was annoyed at Wes' suggestiveness, he couldn't help but be amused by him. Wes threw the pillow back at Kurt.

"Whatever you say, Kurty-boy. I'll just pretend to believe you even though I know that you two are doing each other." Wes laughed and rolled on his bed.

"I beg your pardon Wesley, but-" Kurt was cut off by the bathroom door opening and Blaine stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Big distraction.

Wes giggled at how Kurt was staring and, was he drooling? Blaine didn't seem to notice though.

"Sorry guys, forgot to grab a pair of boxers." Blaine smiled as he bent over to the third drawer to grab a pair. Kurt followed his body as he bent over and all Kurt could think about was how good Blaine's ass looked. Blaine stepped back into the bathroom and Wes threw another pillow at Kurt.

"Hummel, stop drooling, you love sick crack head." The impact of the pillow brought him from his naughty daze, but what Wes said gave him an idea… He was going to sing to Blaine. Serenade him back, and both the Warbler's and some of the new directions were going to help him.

Blaine stepped back out of the bathroom in his pajamas, hair still damp but springing with curls, and he was wearing glasses…. GLASSES? Kurt never knew Blaine wore contacts much less glasses. But damn did he look oh so sexy in those black, square, thick-rimmed glasses. He was drooling again, when Wes interrupted, again.

"Blaineus Dorkus has emerged." Wes announced in a deep voice.

"Shut up Wesley, it's not like you have something that makes you a dork." Blaine joked back,

"Don't you dare Anderson!" Wes threatened.

"Ooh a Wes secret, do tell." Kurt excitedly requested.

"Uh uh, no way in hell is he going to tell you. I will kick his ass if he does." Wes said flushed and scared his secret would be revealed.

"Oh come on Wes it isn't that bad, my goodness. You think anyone knowing of your retainer is going to kill you?" Blaine asked, smacking a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized he revealed the secret.

"ANDERSON!" yelled Wes as he grabbed a pillow and started beating Blaine with it playfully.

"Guys, guys, guys! Calm down. I would like to have my boyfriend alive and intact thank you very much." Kurt said getting off of the bed and pulling Blaine from the attack.

"Wes a retainer isn't that bad, I actually thought it was something way funnier, but what can I do with a retainer. I really don't care." Kurt added with a shrug trying to calm the embarrassed Wes.

Wes looked between the two boys and started laughing, and then all three of them were laughing.

"Okay, okay, truce to you both. Now get out and go have your 'movie night'. I'll see you guys tomorrow for breakfast." Wes said slightly out of breath.

"It really is just a movie night." Blaine tried to convince Wes, but he didn't believe it.

Wes pushed them out, literally pushed them out, of the dorm adding a 'have fu-un' before closing the door.

Kurt and Blaine laughed as they grabbed one another's hands and began walking to Kurt's dorm.

"I still don't know why Wes doesn't believe that we're not having sex." Blaine laughed.

"I don't know either, but this is Wes we're talking about, so I'm actually not _that_ surprised." Kurt laughed. They both returned to the room. Once inside and the door locked, Kurt gave a quick kiss to Blaine.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change into my pajamas. Pick out a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Okay!" Blaine said before giving a quick kiss back.

Kurt grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"By the way I love the glasses, almost as much as I love your blazer." Kurt added in a low, sexy voice. Blaine's eyebrows rose in shock at how hot Kurt's voice was. Kurt giggled and winked before closing the door extra slow. Once Kurt was out of sight Blaine fell onto the bed horribly turned on. He just ridded his mind of his dirty thoughts, and cleared his throat. He got up from the bed and inhaled deeply trying to think of something to occupy his mind, anything else. He decided to look through Kurt's movie, even though he knew what they would watch, but looking at titles, and the celebrities, and plots and story lines was a perfect distraction until Kurt emerged from the bathroom in his boxers and a Dalton Athletic tee, scrubbing his hair dry with a towel.

Blaine was now the one staring and drooling, but he was brought out of his mind by a voice.

"Blaine, did you pick out a movie?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head of his nasty thoughts.

"Um, yeah, movie… Uh, how about this?" Blaine asked as he pulled out a burnt DVD from behind his back.

"What is it?" Kurt asked taking it from Blaine. His eyes widened and he squealed in delight as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh my God Blaine. Wicked? Wicked! How did you get this?" Kurt asked pouncing on his boyfriend hugging and kissing him. Blaine laughed at this attacked and held Kurt's waist as he fell back onto the bed. Kurt looked down, hovering over Blaine's face with pure excitement in his eyes. They both chuckled.

"I know some people who know some people who got a live Broadway recording and they made a copy for my friend, who made a copy for me. I wanted to surprise you with it." Blaine said in a soft tone looking into Kurt's blue, sparkling eyes.

"Oh my God Blaine, I love you so much! *kiss* You're the absolute *kiss* best *kiss* boyfriend *kiss* on the face of the planet..." Kurt spoke in between kisses, ending his sentence with a deep, full on kiss that expressed everything he felt for Blaine with just this one small gesture. Blaine could feel himself getting hard and knew he had to stop before another 'Monday night' happened.

"Mmm, Kurt!" Blaine said against Kurt's lips, "As much as I love you, and love kissing you…" Blaine trailed off and Kurt got the picture.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Kurt became flustered as he crawled off of Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he stood up and pulled Kurt to him.

"It's okay, I know you were excited. I just didn't want a repeat of that night we decided to forget about." He laughed. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Blaine. I love you too." He chuckled as he let go of Blaine and started the movie. Blaine was already lying against the headboard closest to the wall. Kurt joined him after pressing the play button and cuddled into Blaine.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close. His other hand held Kurt's left hand while Kurt's right hand rested against Blaine's chest. They were comfortable and content as they watched the play and fell asleep to Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz singing 'As Long As You're Mine'.

_**Just for this moment,  
>As long as you're mine,<br>Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine,  
>Borrow the moonlight,<br>Until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you,  
>As long as you're mine…<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

.:My Man:.

Chapter Eleven…Wednesday Morning

The alarm blared and Kurt woke up angry the alarm interrupted his dream, but then he felt a light tickle of breath hit his neck and he felt a pair of arms around him tighten, and a groan escape from someone else's lips. He shut the alarm off and rolled over to see Blaine holding him and smiling at him with those big hazel eyes.

"Good morning angel." Blaine said with a bigger grin and a stretch.

Kurt couldn't contain how much he loved waking up in Blaine's arms and literally attacked his lips. Blaine inhaled sharply at the surprised, yet welcomed, attack. Kurt pulled back blushing at his lack of control and Blaine giggled, pulled Kurt closer to him and slid his thumb down from Kurt's ear, to under his chin to lift his gaze. Blaine smiled to let him know it was okay and kissed him softly. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but it turned into tongue and moaning in a matter of seconds. Hands and lips started moaning, and for a second, boundaries were forgotten, nerves were nowhere to be found, and it was just Blaine, Kurt, and love. Kurt straddled Blaine and kissed his lips, his neck, licking his adam's apple eliciting a groan. He smiled at the beautiful man making a beautiful sound and continued. He slid his hands down Blaine's chest and under his shirt, lifting it slightly to kiss the hidden flesh. He let his fingers run through the light dusting of chest hair, feeling it lightly curl around his fingers. He bent down and kissed his collarbone, licking and lightly scraping his teeth over the skin.

"Oh God Kurt." Blaine said hands running circles on his back.

Kurt realized that he was doing this to Blaine, him, and nerves started to overcome him, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he found the bottom hem of Blaine shirt and pulled it over his head. Blaine's eyes went wide at seeing Kurt be so forward and eyes filled with want. He didn't look scared, he didn't look nervous, but he looked calm and so damn hot. Blaine closed his eyes and gulped as Kurt bent down and kissed his chest letting his nails lightly scrape down his sides. Kurt shifted downward to move back and their groins met briefly. They both moaned and Blaine quickly opened his eyes to look at Kurt's reaction. Kurt bit his bottom lip not knowing whether he wanted to continue or not. Blaine gave him a reassuring look and was about to get up and say something to end it. Kurt didn't want it to end though. He finally realized that its okay and he wanted this, Blaine wanted this, and it's perfect.

"Kurt. We don't have-" Blaine sat up on his elbows and tried to tell Kurt they should stop, but he was cut off by Kurt's lips and body pushing him back down on the bed.

"Blaine, I'm not scared, I love you, and I know you want this, and I want this too." Kurt whispered and smiled. Blaine looked into those ocean eyes and saw no fear, question, or anything else that might contradict what Kurt was saying. Kurt kissed him again and to show he was serious he ground back down into Blaine who moaned into Kurt's mouth sending the vibrations through Kurt's body. This shockwave fueled Kurt even more and he moved to start kissing Blaine's neck. Experimenting with licks, and nibbles, and pressure point and he started grinding Blaine with a rhythm and Blaine grinded back and his hands found Kurt's ass and he pushed Kurt down harder into his erection causing more friction. Kurt closed his eyes and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder at the increase of friction and pleasure. He moaned and Blaine took the opportunity to kiss on Kurt's neck, licking a spot behind his ear, nibbling on his pulse point while he grinded harder.

Hearts were pounding like drums, and they were panting, hot breaths on skin, hands clutching the other pulling closer and closer. Moans and groans, and breathless names filled the air. Kurt felt a tightening in his stomach and he bit his bottom lip trying to find his voice. He lifted his head up and let out a small squeak as he knew he was getting close.

"Blaine, I'm… God… I'm about to… I'm going to…" Kurt couldn't piece together what he was trying to say. His whisper sent a chill down Blaine's back and he bucked up and Kurt screamed with pleasure.

"Kurt, I'm so close too. I… I love you!" He managed to whisper back and his eyes met Kurt's eyes and Kurt's lips met his and he ground deep in Blaine one more time before they both cried out in ecstasy. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine panting and Blaine held him close. Kurt smiled as he came down from his euphoric state.

_Oh my Lady Gaga. I was scared shitless of that. What the hell, that was amazing, Blaine is amazing. I can't believe I was so freaked out before. God I'm an idiot. I know what we'll be doing more of. *internal chuckle*_

Blaine kissed his hair as they both relaxed. Kurt smiled into his neck and kissed it.

"Blaine, I love you too." Kurt couldn't think clearly, but he wasn't speaking from his clouded mind, he was speaking from his heart.

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was smiling and Blaine kissed him on the lips.

"Kurt I hope you don't regret-" He started, but Kurt put a hand up to halt his worries.

"Blaine, I don't regret anything. I wanted to, I wanted you. Something clicked in my brain and I just… I don't know, but I'm not scared anymore. I love you, you love me, and we trust each other completely. I trust you and know you would never hurt me." Kurt sat up and pressed his forehead against Blaine's, "I would never hurt you either and I guess I just wanted to show you."

Blaine smiled inside and out. He was truly glowing and he kissed Kurt long and lovingly.

"Kurt I'm glad you love me and trust me as much as I love and trust you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel pressured. I would never hurt you." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "You're too special." Blaine finished with a small kiss and they both blushed and smiled shyly.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and felt the icky mess in his boxers.

"I think we should go clean up. We have classes and if you have the same issue in your pants as I do in mine then I know you feel gross too." Kurt smiled with bright blue eyes.

Blaine laughed and nodded and got up holding a hand out for Kurt.

"You go take a shower and get dressed, and I'll head to my dorm to do the same. I'll meet you back here when I'm done?" Blaine asked.

"Okay." Kurt agreed cupping Blaine's right cheek and kissing the left. Blaine started walking out the door.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine turned and smiled that continuously dapper smile of his.

"I love you." Kurt blushed but never dropped the eye contact.

"I love you too lovebug." Blaine said back. He walked out of the dorm and Kurt squealed with pure elation. He truly loved this man, and he was truly loved back. He got in the shower and began planning out his surprise serenade. Once finished in the shower and with getting dressed, he saw the time and they had missed breakfast, but he didn't really care. Blaine knocked on the door and peeked inside.

"Kurt?"

"You can come in!" Kurt said as the door opened wider and Blaine stepped inside.

"We missed breakfast so I guess I'll walk you to your first class?" Blaine asked.

"I would love that." Kurt said beaming.

They walked hand in hand in silence down the hall and Blaine gave a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later." He said and Kurt waved goodbye.

For the whole class Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything else but his plan, and Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything else but Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

.:My Man:.

Chapter Twelve… Wednesday afternoon

**Dining Hall (Lunch Period)**

Kurt sees Blaine sitting at their usual table with Jeff and David as he is grabbing a tray for lunch. He spots Wes grabbing a salad and heads his way deciding a salad sounds good.

"Hey Wes." Kurt called walking up to Wes in the line.

"Oh hey Kurt. What's up? They have you favorite salad out today by the way." Wes greeted handing Kurt the box.

"Thanks Wes!" He said taking the box before continuing, "Hey Wes? Do you think you and the Warblers could help me out with something Friday?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah Kurt anything!" Wes said a little hesitant, but willing as always to help a fellow Warbler.

"Well… You know how Blaine surprised me with that song this past weekend!" It came out as a question and Wes just nodded, "I want to sing back to him. Kind of like a… song response I guess you could call it."

"You two are like the musical couple, always singing and serenading one another. It's cute and romantic… Of course we will help though." Wes smiled and joked. Kurt blushed, but was excited Wes agreed.

"I would like to do it Friday at Warbler rehearsal, and also enlist some of my New Direction friends, because well, if I don't ask for their help in serenading Blaine they will never forgive me." Kurt said with a small laugh at the end.

He and Wes continued their plan until they reached the table and took a seat. They had lunch and Blaine wondered the whole hour why Kurt had such a different demeanor about him. He shrugged it off and figured he was just happy, which he was, but he was happy and excited about his surprise attack Friday.

After lunch he and Blaine walked hand in hand to the staircase where they had to say their goodbyes for now and go to their separate classes. They kissed goodbye and Kurt immediately grabbed his phone and texted his old glee club.

_Emergency meeting at Dalton after school… ;) –Kurt_

He shoved it back in his pocket as he entered class and he was surprisingly able to pay attention.

Blaine was sitting in class when his phone began buzzing. He fished it from his pocket and hid it under his desk as he saw it was a text from Wes. He knew it must have been important if Wes was texting during class, so he opened it.

_Warbler's rehearsal cancelled this afternoon. Thanks –Wes_

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Had someone died? Warbler's rehearsal is never cancelled unless it was something horrible.

The last couple of classes went by pretty fast and soon it was after school. Kurt had to figure out a lie to tell Blaine as to why he couldn't hang out this afternoon since rehearsal was 'cancelled'. He made some lame excuse about having a group project due tomorrow and he had to get it done. Blaine believed it and kissed Kurt as he left his dorm to head for the commons to work on his project. Blaine decided to go to his dorm and watch a movie until Kurt was finished. He texted Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff and they all said they were busy, but he didn't think anything of it and decided to just relax.

**Warbler's After School Rehearsal **

The New Directions all carpooled to Dalton in two cars. They were nervous about this 'emergency meeting' but they knew it had to be majorly important. Once there Kurt and Wes were waiting for them outside. They all greeted one another and hugged and Kurt led them into the common room with the other Warblers, minus Blaine. Kurt took the floor to explain since they all received a very vague text about today's meeting.

"Thank you guys for coming. I asked you all here to get your help in singing to Blaine as a surprise response to his serenade on Valentine's Day."

Everyone started whispering and chatting excitingly.

"This is a surprise so please do not tell Blaine. I would like to enlist the help of my fellow Warblers as well as my former New Directions to sing Ke$ha's Your Love Is My Drug."

The room grew louder with excitement and Wes' eyes grew wide. Kurt smiled knowingly at him and Wes began to laugh.

"I would like to sing to him at Warbler's rehearsal Friday."

Wes then stood up to take a vote to make it official.

"All in favor of helping Kurt serenade Blaine raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands and Wes banged the gavel down on the table.

"It's settled then, we will be serenading yet again this Friday afternoon. Let's get to practicing." Wes finished.

Everyone cheered and Kurt's heart raced. He can't believe he is doing this. He hopes Blaine likes it.

The New Directions huddled around Kurt and each gave him a hug.

"I think this is wonderful." Rachel said.

"It's so romantic and sweet." Tina added and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dude this is gonna kick ass. Hobbit is gonna love it." Puck said and the other guys agreed.

They started rehearsing and everything was coming together. It was perfect.

After a few hours they had the vocals down, and were progressing with the dance numbers. Mike and Santana were helping some of the Warblers with the number and Kurt and Brittany were working on the vocals. Brittany did an amazing singing Tik Tok at the school's assembly earlier in the year and so he decided he and Brittany were going to, together, sing lead. Once the clock rang five o'clock Wes dismissed everyone for dinner and Kurt said goodbye to his friends as he walked them out to the back parking lot. Once they were gone he skipped up to Blaine's dorm.

He knocked, but there was no answer so he opened the door to find his boyfriend sleeping on the bed with the credits rolling on the television screen. Kurt turned off the t.v. and sat next to Blaine on the edge of his bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt said shaking him slightly. Blaine stirred, but not awake. He just groaned and rolled over to face Kurt more.

"Blaine baby, wake up. Come on Blaine." He shook harder, but no luck.

Kurt then leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips. Blaine inhaled sharply and Kurt pulled away to Blaine fluttering his eyes open.

"Hi baby, I was hoping that would wake you up." Kurt said with a smile as he ran his hand through Blaine's bed head of hair. Blaine chuckled as he stretched and yawned himself awake.

"I have to say that is my new favorite way to wake up." Blaine said back with a smile.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him again.

"Come on, we're going to be late for dinner. We don't want Wes and the others to get any ideas." Kurt played.

They both got up and headed for the dining hall and ate dinner, returning to Kurt's dorm later that night to finish up their homework and watch a movie where they both fell asleep in the other's arms like usual.

Kurt couldn't wait until Friday and he knew Blaine was going to love it. Even though the song is completely the opposite of what Kurt usually sings, he believes it will be a nice added bonus to the surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

.:My Man:.

Chapter Thirteen… Thursday Morning

**Kurt's Dorm Room**

Blaine woke up an hour before he needed to and couldn't go back to sleep. Kurt was cuddled up to him in deep sleep with a small smile gracing his lips. Blaine smiled and kissed his temple before gently sliding from his arms. He decided to go to his dorm and grab some clothes before he went to take a shower. He slipped in and out with a fresh uniform in hand and tip toed back to Kurt's dorm. Kurt had grabbed Blaine's pillow and was now cuddling to it and Blaine couldn't help, but chuckle. Blaine entered the en suite bathroom and stepped into the shower. Kurt woke up abruptly as he heard singing coming from his bathroom. He got up and walked to the door, pressing his ear against the cool wood.

"Kurt, you makes me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. You always get my heart racing in your skin tight jeans, be my teenage dream tonight." Blaine sung with enthusiasm. He started humming the same Katy Perry tune as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

Kurt giggled and quickly jumped back into bed and pretended to sleep when he saw the door handle jiggle and begin to open. Blaine walked out and looked to Kurt who was still 'sleeping' like an angel. Man Kurt can act. Blaine began to get dressed and Kurt couldn't help but peek. Blaine's back was to him and he became entranced at how Blaine's muscles flexed with each movement. That damn uniform slowly covered his body and Kurt cursed it under his breath. Blaine turned around to see Kurt awake and staring. Kurt blushed and Blaine just walked towards him and kneeled down over him on the bed and kissed him.

"Good morning lovebug." Blaine said in a low, breathy voice. Kurt's breathe fled from his lungs as he stared into Blaine's honey eyes.

"Good morning." Kurt finally panted out.

The alarm began to go off and they both jumped, ending the intimate moment. Kurt turned to turn it off and Blaine got up from the bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Kurt asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

"I don't know, I just woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." Blaine answered.

"Oh!" Kurt stretched his arms above his head. Kurt got up from the bed and kissed Blaine softly.

"I'm going to go take a shower then. Wait for me?" Kurt asked still holding Blaine's waist. Blaine slipped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly again.

"Always my dear." Blaine smiled and let Kurt go to get ready.

Kurt got in the shower and giggled remembering Blaine singing his own version of Teenage Dream, and decided to get him back for all of the times he had caused him to blush over the past few days.

"I make him feel like he's living a teenage dream, the way I turn him on, he can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. I can get his heart racing, when I wear my skin tight jeans, be his teenage dream tonight." Kurt sang loudly to make sure Blaine heard.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed studying French when he heard Kurt's voice ring out from the bathroom. He blushed furiously when he heard what his boyfriend was singing. He had no idea he had heard him earlier, but he couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt came out from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Blaine was still blushing and Kurt grinned, but walked up to him like nothing had happened.

"Ready to go Teenage Dream?" Kurt asked holding his hand out for Blaine. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Haha, very funny." He said laughing as he grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed for breakfast.

Their day went normal, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, and finally the end of the day.

Right as Blaine walked into his dorm from his last period his phone vibrated.

_Warbler's rehearsal cancelled again. See you guys Friday. Thanks –Wes_

Blaine shut his phone. What is it with these cancelled rehearsals? Blaine just didn't want to question it, but wanted to spend the afternoon off snuggled with Kurt, watching a movie. He went to Kurt's dorm and knocked, but no answer. He pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to watch a movie since rehearsal is cancelled?"

Kurt was in the commons surrounded by the Warblers and the New Directions. He didn't want to answer his phone, but he did, trying to decide on a good excuse.

"I'm sorry Blaine I can't. I'm busy with homework and stuff. Later tonight?"

Blaine was a little disappointed, but accepted the excuse and pouted back to his dorm.

"Okay. Meet me in my dorm when you're done."

Kurt felt bad. He wanted nothing more than to watch a movie snuggled close to Blaine, but he had a mission and just played it off.

"Great. I love you! See you later." Kurt said hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

Blaine stared at the phone and became nervous that he did something to upset Kurt, but tried to shake the feeling saying to himself: _It's nothing, he's just busy and had to go…_

Kurt pocketed his phone trying not to think of how he just hung up on Blaine, and hoped to some entity that Blaine wouldn't over think it. He turned from the bookshelf in time to Wes' gavel striking the table to start rehearsal.

After rehearsal he said goodbye and thank you to everyone. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, but right now he wanted to see Blaine more.

**Blaine's Dorm**

Kurt knocked and Blaine opened the door to his bright face. They kissed chastely and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him into his room. Blaine had to know if he did something wrong, or if something was going on with Kurt. He just felt something was off with him. He sat on his bed motioning for Kurt to do the same.

He grabbed both of his hands and looked in his eyes with worry.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Kurt, this afternoon you… You hung up on me…" Blaine wanted to say more, but his brain wasn't in sync with his mouth. Kurt's eyes widened. He thought he screwed everything up.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just busy and in a hurry, and… Oh God, I'm so sorry… I-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's finger against his lips. He cupped his cheek and softened his eyes seeing an overload of worry and stress in Kurt's eyes.

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, if something was wrong… If I did something wrong…"

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes. He opened his mouth, but closed it as he thought about what to say. He couldn't tell Blaine the truth for obvious reasons, but he hated to lie to him.

"I'm fine! Everything is fine, and you didn't do anything wrong." Kurt said with his best smile. He actually found it a little funny and endearing how Blaine felt he did something wrong and was worried sick about it. He looked down and frowned stifling the laugh.

"Kurt?" Blaine lifted his chin to look in his blue-green eyes, he saw a sparkle and knew everything was okay.

"I promise everything is perfect. You're perfect and I love you!" Kurt continued.

Blaine smiled and just kissed him, glad everything was okay.

"I love you too." Blaine said pulling back from the kiss.

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's suddenly and Blaine breathed in deep at the contact. Blaine kissed back, opening his mouth inviting Kurt's tongue. Kurt complied and he moaned as Blaine's tongue massaged his.

In that moment, their brains shut off completely. The room fell silent and dark, time seemed to stop. Kurt unbuttoned his blazer and threw it on the floor. He then grabbed his tie a stripped it off, letting it fall to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt. Blaine followed suit and started undressing as well. They never broke the kiss just deepened it as it grew hotter and hotter, and they became less and less clothed. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hands grab his and pushed them away and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Hands met chests, feeling the other's heave in excitement. Kurt pulled back from Blaine's mouth and panted, looking into lust-dilated eyes.

"Too much?" Blaine asked.

"Not enough." Kurt answered huskily. He grinned mischievously, and Blaine smiled back.

Kurt slipped off Blaine's shirt and pushed on his chest, laying him back on the bed. He slid his shirt off before half lying on Blaine and kissing him, less heated.

"Blaine? I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Kurt, I love you too… So much, you are my everything and I can't imagine what I would do if I or anyone or anything hurt you. I downright refuse to." Kurt let out his laugh deep in his chest, and Blaine kissed him, conveying his feelings better than his words ever could. Kurt let his hands wander and Blaine pulled Kurt closer, fully on top of him.

They gasped when their groins met briefly causing sweet friction.

"Blaine? I want… Can I… Can I taste you?" Kurt fumbled to find the right words.

"Please, Oh God Kurt…" Blaine moaned. Kurt kissed him as his hands slid down Blaine's chest to the top hem of his slacks.

Kurt ghosted his lips across his cheek and jaw, laying an open mouth kiss on his neck. He started sucking and nipping on the spot as he unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants. Blaine bucked into Kurt causing more friction and Kurt moaned into his neck sending vibrations through Blaine's body.

"Oh mother mercy…" Blaine cried out. Kurt pulled from Blaine neck admiring the mark he made and slipped down Blaine's body. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and kissed from his bellybutton, down the trail of hair, pulling his boxers and pants as he went. He pulled back as he slid them down Blaine's thighs. His eyes went wide at Blaine's erection. He was gorgeous.

Blaine's head was thrown back, his eyes shut tight, his body out of control. Kurt made him out of control and he loved it. He felt nothing but hands, lips, tongue, and hot breath against his skin sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Kurt was stilled in awe and Blaine opened his eyes in time to see Kurt's eyes, sparkling with want and hunger. Blaine's head fell back against the mattress as Kurt growled around his cock as he took him in his mouth. Kurt had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't thinking. He just wanted Blaine. He began to suck and bob his head, experimenting with his tongue, teeth, and movements. Blaine was writhing beneath him, trying not to thrust up, and it took everything he had not to. Kurt was a God with his mouth. Every lick, every swirl, every twist was just amazing. Blaine screamed Kurt's name with pleasure and grabbed his hair. Kurt smiled knowing he was doing something right.

"Kurt… Oh my God Kurt… I'm so… Oh my Katy Perry…" Blaine sang.

Kurt chuckled around Blaine's cock and Blaine moaned again as it sent vibration through his body. What was Kurt doing to him? Whatever he was doing, Blaine never wanted it to stop. Kurt kept humming around him, licking and sucking with fervor.

Blaine screamed and pulled Kurt's hair making Kurt moan as Blaine came, which in turn made Blaine scream with more pleasure. Kurt came moments after, seeing Blaine unravel from him was just too much for Kurt.

He swallowed everything Blaine gave him and came off gently. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he panted trying to see straight again. He collapsed against Blaine's chest and Blaine pulled him as close as possible as he tried to find his breath again. He was dizzy, everything was black with splotches of white, and his heart was pounding trying to escape from his chest. He slowly came down. Once he could see and breathe he looked down at Kurt who was staring at him with an innocent smile.

"Damn!" Blaine exhaled.

"Was it okay?" Kurt asked. Even though he had all the proof in the world to see it was more than okay, he still was unsure of himself.

"Kurt, that was more than okay… That was… Damn!" Blaine laughed breathlessly. Kurt laughed and hugged him close once more. They didn't care what time it was, where they were, or what was going on outside of their dorm. They just came out of their euphoria, holding one another. They didn't want to move so they didn't. They basked in each other's warmth and company for what felt like an eternity until a knock came to the door.

"What do you want?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, do you have your french book? I can't find mine." He recognized Jeff's voice.

Kurt laughed and moved feeling the drying cum in his pants.

"Go ahead Blaine, I'll just go clean up." Kurt kissed Blaine making him smile.

"Yeah Jeff, hold on one second." Blaine pulled up his boxers, removed his pants, and put on a tee. Grabbing his book from his desk, and waited until the bathroom door was closed to open the door.

Blaine greeted Jeff and handed him the book.

"Thanks man, I'll give it back to you tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded.

"No problem." He yawned out and Jeff walked away.

Blaine closed the door and felt Kurt's arms snake around his waist from behind. Kurt kissed his neck and licked the side of his neck. Blaine gasped and leaned his head back against Kurt's shoulder, grabbing his arms that were wrapped around him.

"Let's go to bed Blaine." Kurt whispered in his ear. "It's nearly eight o'clock."

Blaine couldn't believe it, but he was half hard again and could feel Kurt was too. He turned in Kurt's arms and kissed him as he walked Kurt backwards to the bed and pushed him back onto the mattress. Kurt giggled and Blaine crawled onto the bed, hovering over Kurt before settling on his thighs, straddling his hips.

Kurt grinned that mischievous grin again and Blaine knew he was in for it, again. But Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head and grinned the same grin with a fire in his eyes. It was his turn. He bent down and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, then the jaw, then licked up and down Kurt's neck. Kurt breathed in a sharp breath feeling the wetness then hot breath ghost over his neck. Blaine bit his earlobe playfully eliciting a deep moan.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Blaine groaned into his ear. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he ground up against Blaine involuntarily. Blaine chuckled and licked the shell of his ear while grinding back down into Kurt. Tonight was going to be fun…


	14. Chapter 14

.:My Man:.

Chapter Thirteen… Friday Morning

**Blaine's Dorm **

Today was the day and Kurt's body was humming with excitement. After last night's events combined with what Kurt, The Warbler's, and The New Directions had planned for Blaine this afternoon he was surprised he wasn't bouncing.

The alarmed sounded and Blaine woke up to his angelic boyfriend staring at him. He smiled through his sleepy haze and Kurt kissed him good morning before shutting the ringing off.

Kurt was beaming with happiness and delight and Blaine figured it was from last night. If only he knew. They got up and Kurt snuck back to his dorm to get ready and got Blaine afterwards to walk to breakfast with him. They both were silent and content most of the morning. Kurt had thoughts running through his head about the song he was going to sing, wondering if Blaine would like it, if it was good enough, if, if, if. Blaine, on the other hand, was thinking about Kurt and how much he loved him. He had a dream last night about his and Kurt's future and thinking about it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He kept having flashes of him and Kurt saying I do, living together in New York, smiling and playing with their children, being happy together as a family.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"I love you Blaine!" Kurt said with shining eyes.

Blaine smiled. He swears Kurt can invade his thoughts and read his mind sometimes.

"I love you too!" He said kissing his cheek.

They walked into the dining hall, grabbed some breakfast and joined Wes, Jeff, Nick, and David.

They were talking about this afternoon until they saw the two boys walk up then they became flustered trying to change subjects. The table fell silent as the two sat down and they all looked down to pick at their plates.

"What's wrong guys? Nothing to argue about today?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

The tension broke and everyone laughed. Blaine held Kurt's hand, but instead of being under the table like usual, Blaine held it atop of the table and intertwined their fingers. Kurt looked down and blushed when Wes wagged his eyebrows at him. Kurt looked up and Wes winked at him and he just smiled back. It went unnoticed as Blaine and David were explaining a math problem to Nick and Jeff, something about one of their assignments in calculus.

"Is everything set for this afternoon?" Kurt whispered, leaning in close to Wes.

"Yeah, everything is good to go. The others will be here an hour early to set everything up and go through the routine one last time. You just be there ready to sing your heart out, and me and the guys will take care of the rest for you." Wes said excitedly.

The bell rang and Kurt nodded towards Wes.

"Thanks again." Kurt whispered before getting up and he and Blaine taking off for their first class.

"What were you and Wes whispering about?" Blaine asked walking up the stairs.

Kurt's face flushed, hoping that it went unnoticed. He just cleared his throat and smiled.

"Oh nothing, something about our e-english project. I wasn't really listening." Kurt quickly made an excuse. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I stopped listening to him last year." Blaine replied, and they both laughed.

Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and began walking from the classroom when Kurt's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt slamming his lips against Blaine's. Kurt pulled back panting and Blaine just looked at him with wide eyes. Kurt giggled and kissed him, more softly and chaste this time.

"Just something to remember me by!" Kurt said nonchalant as he walked away from a very stunned Blaine and into the classroom. The bell rang and Blaine snapped out of it and cursed under his breath as he began to run for his own class.

He was smiling like an idiot, though he got lunch detention for being late. If he wasn't awake before he sure was now.

Hours passed by and it was lunch. Kurt went to go get Blaine to walk with him, but Blaine met him with a sad puppy dog face.

"I got lunch detention for being late." Blaine said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I know I made you late." Kurt wasn't sorry though, he thought it was hilarious.

"It's okay. I'll just see you at Warbler's rehearsal, unless it's cancelled." He chuckled.

"It is, but don't worry, I'll meet you at your dorm after classes, and we will start our weekend early." Kurt said playfully as he drew a pattern on Blaine's blazer. Blaine smiled and went to kiss Kurt but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Anderson, I hope you didn't forget our little date." She said firmly, heavy with sarcasm.

Blaine huffed and just squeezed Kurt's hand before walking back to his desk and sitting down. Kurt waved goodbye and gave him a million dollar smile as he walked to the dining hall. This couldn't have worked out any better because now he had the whole lunch period to talk to the guys about later today.

**Dining Hall (lunch period)**

"Do we have the costumes?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Wes responded.

"How about the music?" Kurt continued with his questioning.

"Yes." Wes responded again.

"How about an elephant?" Kurt asked to see if Wes was even paying attention.

"Yes." Wes replied, "Owe… What the hel-ck, was that for?" Wes asked rubbing his arm.

"Wes, I am mildly freaking out here and you're not even listening." Kurt huffed.

"Kurt, calm down. We have everything set up and ready to go. Goodness. Trust us when we say we got you covered." Wes was trying to reassure him. Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous. He was just singing… To Blaine… He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Leave it to Kurt to be an over thinking, overly dramatic, drama queen. Even so, you can't help but to think how adorable he is.

"Kurt, we will have everything ready, you will sing, he will love it, you two will live happily ever after… You know I don't want to be around when you guys are planning on getting engaged…" Wes tried to lighten the mood. Kurt relaxed a little, rolled his eyes, then smiled and then thoughts of him and Blaine being together forever entered his mind. He was interrupted by the bell, and they headed off to their last two classes of the day before the big moment.

**The Senior Commons**

Kurt paced back and forth trying to calm down. He was in his skinny jeans, red shirt, black suspenders, and red and black checkered scarf, all finished off with his red converse. He was looking hot, but not feeling hot. Everyone has been trying to calm him down, but no such luck. Wes asked everyone to help set everything up and finish the last minute things. Mercedes stayed behind worried for her friend.

"Kurt! Kurt? KURT!" Mercedes tried to get his attention and finally did after yelling his name.

"I'm sorry Cedes, just freaking out a little…" Kurt went back to pacing and Mercedes sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop his madness.

"Listen white boy. You have nothing to worry about. Blaine loves you, he will love this song. What are you so worried about?" Mercedes had true concern in her eyes.

"I… I just… I don't why I'm so freaked out. I know he loves me, and will love this, and everything will be amazing, but I just can't shake these nerves." Kurt pulled Mercedes to the couch and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Listen Kurt, I think you're nervous because you do love him, and you want everything to be perfect, and you're just second guessing yourself." Mercedes knew Kurt way too well.

"How do I stop worrying when I know it will all turn out perfectly?" Kurt asked.

WHAP!

"OWE!" Kurt rubbed his head that Mercedes slapped.

"Stop thinking and just do it." Kurt smiled and hugged Cedes again.

"Thank you!" Kurt said pulling back and she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Kurt, we got a man to serenade." She smiled that bright, wonderful smile of hers as Kurt grabbed her hand and they went to get ready.

Wes was waiting for him by the doors.

"I'm going to go get Blaine, okay?" Wes asked making sure Kurt wasn't going to freak out, again.

"Okay!" He replied, still shaking with nerves.

Wes went to Blaine's dorm and knocked.

"Oh hey Wes. What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt wanted me to let you know to meet him in the commons." Wes said.

"Okay cool. Thanks!" Blaine replied.

"No problem. See you later." Wes said walking back downstairs.

Blaine grabbed his blazer, and his bag, and headed that way.

Wes ran back and everyone got in their places and Nick and David went outside to greet Blaine.

Kurt was trying to breathe steadily, but failed miserably. Mercedes winked at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Nick, David, what's up." Blaine greeted the two at the door.

"Blaine, Kurt has a small surprise for you…" They said with huge smiles as they grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the room to a chair.

Everything was a blur. Blaine didn't know what was going on, but didn't fight. He just followed and sat to wait and see what will happen. They did say it was a surprise from Kurt.

Kurt saw him from behind the door and all his fear, and nerves disappeared. How in the world can Blaine do that to him? He smiled and was so ready to rock this.

The music started and from the other set of doors Brittany, Santana, and Tina entered the room. Santana and Tina were dancing as Brittany began to sing.

"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls, I'm staying up all night hoping, hittin' my head against the walls."

Kurt entered the room singing as he made his way to Brittany.

"What you've got, boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." Blaine smiled as his eyes grew wide.

Brittany joined in singing as they both skipped over to Blaine.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love."

Kurt pulled him up from the chair and pulled him into the group of Warblers and New Directions who were spilling into the room singing and dancing. They danced together as Brittany sang.

"Won't listen to any advice. My mama's telling me to think twice. But left to my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis." Brittany took Blaine's hand and pulled him to dance with her as Kurt sang to him.

"My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy. My status is gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead." Kurt made a silly face and Blaine was beaming, laughing, and dancing. Kurt walked to him and grabbed his hands as he continued singing.

"What you've got, boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." Then everyone joined in.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love." Kurt was still holding Blaine's hand as everyone stopped where they were and froze to sing back up.

"I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave when you're away."

The beat boomed back and everyone started jumping and dancing except for Kurt who pulled Blaine through the crowd as he rapped.

"So I got a question; Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?" The group yelled "YES!"

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Huh, your drug, huh your drug, huh your drug? I say is my love, your drug?" Kurt gave a quick kiss to Blaine's lips and had a beastly, wild look in his eyes as he continued singing with everyone joining in.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love "

He pulled Blaine close to him and hugged him.

"Your love, your love, your love, your love." He sang, "He my drug!" He whispered. Everyone was erupted in cheers still on edge from the party they basically just had.

Blaine was smiling like an idiot again, and Kurt was laughing. Before he knew it Blaine pulled his lips against his and kissed him hard, and deep.

Everyone cheered and whooped as they entered their own world for a brief second.

"I take it that you liked it?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I loved it. This payback wasn't such a bitch." Blaine chuckled, resting his forward against Kurt's. They both began laughing.

"Ahem!" Rachel cleared her throat. They stopped laughing and turned to look at her, "As cute as you two are, us Mckinley folk have to get going, and we refuse to leave without thank yous and hugs."

Everyone laughed, and Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's as they said their goodbyes and Kurt thanked everyone.

After an hour of awws, smiles, goodbyes, goodnights, and thank yous, the boys were finally left alone in the commons room. It was seven and the bell rang for dinner.

"Kurt, I love you, and that song was amazing. I'm truly blown away. And don't even get me started on your outfit." Blaine said pulling Kurt down on top of him on the couch.

"I love you too Blaine. I wanted to return the song, and I'm glad you liked it! And my outfit was picked especially for you." Kurt smirked sexily at Blaine.

"Mmmm." Blaine moaned as he kissed Kurt's lips. They laughed into it and Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Well now that we both sang love songs to one another, we're really going to have to step it up on our anniversary." Kurt said laughing.

"I guess so. We set the bar pretty high for future surprises." Blaine laughed back.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and sighed.

"Well, it's getting late, we better go before we're late." Blaine said pushing Kurt off of him gently to get up from the couch.

"Late for what?" Kurt asked confused.

"For dinner. I feel like I haven't really seen you in the past couple of days with rehearsal being cancelled, so I made reservation for us and I was going to surprise you with a dinner date… By the way was this the reason why rehearsal was cancelled?" Blaine tried to deflect his dinner plan surprise. It failed.

Kurt squealed and jumped into Blaine for a hug. They were both hopeless romantics, but having each other made them less hopeless and more perfect and true. Blaine kissed Kurt once more before intertwining their fingers together and kissing his hand. He led them out of the commons room as they laughed, talked, and joked heading for Blaine's car. On the road, Kurt stole a glance at Blaine who was singing to the radio and concentrating on the road. He smiled as he thought back over the week.

_Oh my man, I love him so… I am his forever more._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now, be honest. Did my first chaptered fan fic totally suck? XD ... Actually don't answer that lol... Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much I loved writing it. Maybe I'll let it sit, then go through it again and make some changes or add another chapter or two, to make it better, but right now I'm just going to end it... I have many more ideas I have been putting off just to write this one. Anywhosiers, thanks for reading, reviewing, and supporting. You guys are Ahwesome Blossoms *less than three* -GA<strong>


End file.
